From Small Beginnings
by EtFactaEstLux
Summary: Set at the end of Nick's first week as a officer of the ZPD, the adventures of Nick and Judy are far from over. In fact, some would say that the adventure is just beginning..
1. The Beginnings

_So, hi there guys. I needed a distraction from my uni work, and I always did enjoy writing, so I thought I'd try my hand at doing something like this. I do have to say, I loved the movie Zootopia (or, if you're from England, Zootropolis). The ending just left so many unanswered questions. I thought I'd answer them the way I wanted and write up a story. Hope you guys enjoy it, I'll try uploading a chapter once a week, for however long I decide to keep this up. Hope you guys enjoy this. Any reviews, suggestions, anything is welcome. jimKthy_

'Nicholas P. Wilde, officer of the law'. Nick chuckled, that was something that was gonna take a lot of getting used to. Glancing down at the badge on his chest, he took a moment to sit and reflect. Yes, this was much better than the life he had before. A steady job, somewhere permanent to live, someone who actually cares about him... Nick was cautious not to let his mind linger on that topic. Judy was the first in a long time to show genuine care and concern for him. But he was a fox. She was a bunny. They were good friends, perhaps the best of friends. But that was it. Resuming his pondering, he let himself become distracted from the world, thinking of the life he now lead. Yes, it was a good life.

Nick jumped as something banged on the window just next to his head. The face of officer Judy Hopps stared back at him. "A good police officer doesn't let others sneak up on him" she lectured. "Give me a break Carrots, it's been a long day. I'm counting down the seconds until I get to go home. 10517, in case you were wondering", he said with a grin.

Judy chuckled as she walked around to the other side of the patrol car and got in. "I wasn't, but thank you for that little piece of information". She smiled, and Nick felt his stomach dance. Such a cute smile. No, he wouldn't let himself be consumed with these thoughts. She was his partner, his best friend. No, it couldn't happen. He dismissed the thought. "Did you get me my coffee?" he asked, needing the distraction. She grabbed one of the two cups and passed it over to him. "Made exactly the way you like it, no sugar, no milk, just straight coffee". As he took the cup, his paw accidentally glanced hers, and he felt his stomach dance again. Focusing on dismissing the thought, he sought out another distraction.

Judy noticed something was... up... with her partner. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed preoccupied. Not necessarily distracted, but... Something was up. She hoped it wasn't him reconsidering his choice to become a police officer. She thought that he made one of the best police officers on the force, though he lacked size and strength, he made up for it with his brain, guile and wit. He was going to make a great cop, she knew it. His first week on the job had been uneventful. Judy enjoyed spending the time with him, he was an interesting individual. He was different from all the other foxes she had met, and she liked the difference. Nick had quickly become the one she most trusted, and that was a fact she found interesting. Imagine if her father knew she had been partnered with a fox... Just the thought made her giggle.

Nick turned and gave a quizzical look. "What's so funny?" he asked with that trademark smirk. Judy considered telling him about her father, but decided not to. "Oh, just the way things work out. Who would've thought it, a bunny and a fox, working together? Life can be funny, can't it?" She finished with a smile, and Nick had to turn his head so he didn't get lost in that smile again. She was right, traditionally foxes and bunnies didn't mix. Though modern society had moved past prey and predator segregation, the bunnies still tended to stick to themselves, preferring to keep away from foxes. Nick knew that, and that was the main reason he had try to force away his feelings. They were natural enemies, and though they might be friends, the best of friends, that's all they could be. He just had to accept it. He went to sigh, but caught himself before he did. He couldn't let on any clues about what he was feeling. Settling down, he counted the seconds until his shift ended and he could go home. 10363... 10362... 10361...

Finally Nick and Judy arrived back at the station. As they walked in the door, Clawhauser beamed at them with his usual cheery disposition. "Well if it isn't my new favourite working couple" he said cheerfully. Nick was sure he could feel himself blushing. He needed to get out of there. "Be back in a sec Carrots, I've just gotta go over... there... for something". Well, if that wasn't suspicious behaviour, he didn't know what was. He was always good at thinking of excuses to get himself out of situations, why not this time? He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

Judy watched as Nick walked away before turning back to Clawhauser. "I wonder what that was about?" she half asked, half wondered aloud. Clawhauser shrugged, not wanting to give away what he now found himself suspecting. He'd seen this sort of behaviour before, and he knew what it meant. But if his suspicions were right, Nick would be devastated if he suggested anything to Judy. "Oh I'm sure it was nothing, just Nick getting used to life as a cop". Benjamin knew he wasn't good at thinking of excuses on the spot, and he hated lying to Judy. But he had to. He liked Nick, Nick was friendly to him. Besides, Nick was keeping secrets for Benjamin too. If Chief Bogo found out that Benjamin was using storage room B as a pantry… Best not to say anything, if Judy figured things out, it would be by herself.

Judy turned her attention back to work. "Benjamin, do you have that paperwork the Chief wanted me to do?" Clawhauser grabbed a stack of paper and handed it to Judy, apologising for the amount of work he was giving her just before the weekend. Judy didn't really mind, she didn't have anything else to do on the weekend, her life outside of work wasn't exactly exciting. The more pressing matter was where had Nick gotten to? She felt someone grab her shoulder. "A good police officer doesn't let others sneak up on her". She didn't even have to look, she could practically hear his grin. He let go of her and walked over to Clawhauser's desk to sign out for the day. "Sly fox" she mumbled under her breath. "I heard that" he responded, though she could tell he was just teasing her.

In truth, Nick secretly enjoyed teasing Judy. He never did it to hurt her, he would hate himself if he ever hurt her. But the way her nose would twitch and her ears would stand up straight when he teased her... Secretly, he enjoyed it. Though he'd never dream of telling her. Nick resisted the urge to roast Clawhauser for his opening remark. It hadn't been serious, and though he had acted suspiciously, it would've been worse if Judy had seen him blushing. If she had caught that, who knows how she would've reacted. He finally had someone he trusted completely, he couldn't afford to lose that. "So, what does our little fluffy friend have planned for the weekend?" Nick asked, hoping that Judy would day she was free. He had already been thinking of ideas of what they could do together. Judy grimaced. "Have you seen the stack of paperwork I've just been given? Yeah, I don't exactly have a weekend at this point." Nick tried to hide his disappointment. He would've loved to spend the weekend with Judy, oh well. She had work.

They both said their goodbyes to Clawhauser, who was now busy working his way through a box of donuts, and walked out towards the patrol car. Because neither of them had their own vehicle, Nick had gotten special permission from the Chief to temporarily use the patrol car to get to and from work, provided he pick up and drop off Judy along the way. Once they were both in, Nick set off towards Judy's apartment. She had moved recently, from the one room apartment she first had when she came to Zootopia. Now she lived in a 2 bedroom apartment, and she loved it. She never hesitated to remind Nick of how good it was, how well she felt she had decorated it, she loved it. Though he hadn't actually been inside it himself, Nick could pretty much describe it perfectly. He had heard so much about it since she moved it. Even now, as they were driving there, she had started talking about how she had been planning to rearrange the furniture this weekend. They arrived at her place, and she jumped out. "See you on Monday Nick" she called as she made her way up the steps of her building. Nick began the drive back to his place. He had an idea.


	2. Brave Animal

_Hey there guys, I'm gonna do most of my talking down the bottom, so you guys get to enjoy the chapter first before you have to deal with my ramblings._

Whoever was ringing her doorbell at 8am on a Saturday morning was a brave animal. Judy stumbled around her bedroom, finding something to put on over her pyjamas so she appeared at least semi-decent. After putting her dressing gown on, she opened her front door, getting ready to tell whoever it was that they had better have a good reason for doing what they were doing.

Nick. At her door. At 8am. On a Saturday. What was he doing here, and at this time of the morning? "Good morning carrots" he said all too cheerfully. Judy groaned. "It's 8am Nick. It's the weekend. What are you doing here?" Judy wasn't ready for this, it was too early. She wouldn't have minded him coming over uninvited if it was later in the day, but at this time… She had been looking forward to her sleep-in. Nick handed her a cup of Snarlbucks coffee. "Looks like you need it Cottontail, and before you ask, yes. Milk, 2 sugars and topped with carrot cream, just the way you like it. See, I do know you better than you think."

Judy accepted the cup, knowing that with whatever Nick had planned, she was going to need it. "I told you Nick, I've got paperwork to do. Whatever it is that you've planned, I'm gonna have to sit it out" she said, although she did hope that he'd thought of a way around that. Nick grinned. "Yeah, I know, but I know you had also planned to move furniture this weekend. So I've come to volunteer my services, I'll move the furniture for you while you do your paperwork." Judy reluctantly agreed. She hadn't actually had anyone else in her apartment before, so this was going to be a new experience. "Okay" she said, "Come in, make yourself comfortable while I go make myself more presentable". Nick smiled inwardly, resisting the urge to make a comment on the matter. "Alright Hopps, but don't take too long." Judy shot him a long glance, and closed the door to her bedroom.

Nick was glad Judy hadn't asked him to leave. He had gotten up early this morning and made an effort to look good. He had combed his fur, cleaned his teeth, he had even made an effort to bush his tail up more than usual. He had always been proud of his tail, he thought it looked quite magnificent, and when bushed up like it was today, it was so much softer than usual. Nick looked around, taking in the inner sanctuary of Officer Judith L. Hopps. Nick laughed inside, it was so cliché. There were carrots decorating literally everything. You could tell from the instant you walked in that a bunny lived here. Nick smiled, and took a seat. Though the couch was more designed for animals the size of Judy, Nick found that he could easily make himself comfortable if he stretched out in just a way that… _CRRAACCKKKK._

Judy couldn't believe it. He was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to turn up here at this time of the morning, uninvited, and on a day he knew that she had planned to get her work done. She sighed. He could be infuriating sometimes. But she knew that he was only doing it because he cared. He was a good friend. Even if he could be infuriating. He did genuinely care, and that made her feel special. Even… Loved. She remembered back to earlier in the week, his first day, just before they had arrested Flash for speeding. She had said she loved him, in a way that made it sound like the love of a best friend. If only he could know the truth… She sighed. No. He couldn't. She started to warm up her shower when she heard a loud splintering sound, like the cracking of a… "Oh no" she said as a she grabbed her dressing gown and ran out. Sure enough, there was Nick. Lying atop the remains of what had been her lounge. He looked up to see her and immediately dropped his head, looking straight at the ground. His ears pinned back and his tail went low. "I'm sorry Judy, I was just trying to make myself comfortable, and then…"

Judy held up her paws. In fact, she was trying ever so hard not to laugh. Here was a fox, her natural predator, and he was apologising to and acting scared of her? "Nick, relax. I should've warned you about that couch. It was already starting to do that under my weight. The furniture I was planning on moving, that was it. I was getting rid of it. Relax, it's okay. Really." Nick's ears pricked back up and his tail bushed up. He was getting embarrassed. Oh, this was too good.

Nick could feel his cheeks going red. He'd made such a fool of himself. In front of Judy, no less. Why had he been like this around her lately? He prided himself on how he always maintained his cool disposition, no matter what. 'Don't let them see when they've got to you.' That was his motto. So why was he turning into such a mess around her lately? Yesterday in the station, now this… He had to get a hold of himself before he did something stupid like admit to her that… No, he wouldn't even let his mind wander there. "So, now that I know that you're not furious at me for breaking this, how about I start taking what's left of this down to the dumpster outside your building, while you go and actually have that shower I can hear you've left running?" Judy agreed, giving Nick the spare key so he could let himself back in when finished before moving back into her bedroom, and finally into the shower.

Nick whimpered. Another splinter. He was glad Judy was getting rid of this thing, it was a death trap. Old and creaking, he could see that it had been second hand when she had gotten her paws onto it. Since he had broken it, he wanted to replace it for her. Throwing the last of the couch into the dumpster, he had another idea. He pulled out his phone.

Judy was just finishing drying her fur when she heard Nick finally come back in. What had taken him so long? She didn't take hour long showers, but the time she was in should've been ample for him to take the remains of the couch down and come back up. She made note to ask him what he had been doing when she went out to join him. Right now, she was focusing on getting ready for the day. Now that Nick was gonna be here, she wanted to look her best. She knew that, being a guy, he would probably take little notice, but she wanted to try. She enjoyed being able to do the little things like put perfume on and do her nails, not that she got to do these things often. The ZPD uniform policy was strict, and with the thin ice she was on after the missing mammal cases, she didn't want to give Chief Bogo a reason to look her way. Though she had solved it eventually, the news interview she did had upset a lot of predators. She remembered the look in Nick's eyes when she came back off the stage. Betrayal wasn't a suitable enough word. She had cut him deep that day, and she still felt so stupid for not realising the ramifications of what she had said. She wanted to make it up to him, she needed to make it up to him. Though she had apologised so much in the months since, she wanted to do something, anything, to make it better.

Nick heard Judy open the door of her bedroom. He glanced up as she walked out. She had put on some fitted jeans and a lilac top, to match her eyes. He always had loved those eyes, even back when he first met her, it was one of the first things he noticed. They were so passionate, so alive, and so full of energy. He had often had to look away to avoid getting lost in them.

"What took you so long downstairs?" she asked. Nick clenched his teeth. She had noticed. "Oh, just organising some things. Nothing too exciting." Judy walked over to her table, where her pile of paperwork sat. "Uh huh. Well. I'm not sure what else there is for you to do Nick, there isn't that much to do around here" Judy apologised. Nick smiled, and moved over to join her at the table. "Maybe I can help with your paperwork instead?" he offered, wanting to help Judy in any way that he could. Judy smiled, surprised at the amount of help he was offering. "Nick, as much as I'd love your help, this is something you can't help with. It's... Well... It's a report on you. An update really. Just me saying how your first week went." Nick mumbled an understanding, clearly feeling a bit downtrodden. He wanted to help, but he couldn't. Judy wanted to cheer him up, so she asked her question. "Hey Nick, remember that news interview I did during the missing mammals case? What am I saying? Of course you remember. Anyway, I know I've apologised so much for that, but I want to make it up to you. I want to give you something, do something for you. Anything. I betrayed your trust, and I want to make it up to you."

Nick took a moment, thinking things through. She really did feel bad about that interview. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him, but she had just been so naive in her comments. But he had forgiven her, moved on. "Cottontail, really? I've forgiven you, I have moved on from that. I don't think there is... Actually, there is one thing." Judy looked up into his eyes. Those stunning emerald green seas. "Sure Nick, what is it?" Nick took a breath. "Well Carrots, that is, Judy, I was wondering if, and I don't want to put any pressure on you, if you're not okay with this, it's cool, but..." Judy looked at him "Just spit it out Nick, you're killing me here" she remarked with a chuckle. "Well Judy, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me.

 _So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did, or you have any suggestions, comments, criticisms, anything at all, please do leave a review, they really are helpful. I think at the moment I'm still trying to find my writing style, so please do be patient with me. Also, right now my plan is to release a new chapter every Thursday from now on. Or Wednesday evening. Depending where you live. time zones do my head in. If I don't, I apologise, it just means that my uni work has overwhelmed_ _me and I've needed to focus on that. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review if there's anything you can think of, and yeah. That's that. See you guys next Thursday :)_

 _ciao!_

 _-jimKthy-_


	3. An Interesting Visit

_Yeah, so it's me. I'm sorry bout the delay, I'll talk below again. Enjoy the (belated) chapter guys!_

Judy blinked in confusion. Had Nick just... asked her out? No, she must've misheard. Nick wouldn't do that, at least, she didn't think he would. Nick looked at her, and she could almost see a look of shock in his own eyes. He must be just as shocked at himself as she was to him asking that. Moments passed, neither of them saying a word.

'Now I've really done it', Nick thought to himself. He'd gone and put his paw where it shouldn't have gone. He had asked her out to dinner. What was he thinking? His mind raced to think of a way to play it down, make it seem less than it was.

"Let's face it, Carrots, after what you said during the missing mammal case, you owe me. So, I'll ask again. Will you go out to dinner with me?" Nick hoped she wouldn't think he had been asking her out. He wanted her friendship, he needed her friendship. He couldn't lose the one true friend he had. She couldn't ever know just how important she was to him. She was the one animal he truly trusted, more than any other. Sure he trusted Finnick, but only so far. He honestly wouldn't put it past Finnick to hustle either Judy or himself if the opportunity came. But Judy. He tr"usted Judy completely, and he couldn't lose that.

Judy thought about what Nick had just said. 'You owe me one'. Yeah, she had stuffed up. But that choice of words. She wasn't convinced that Nick simply thought that she owed him one. She knew Nick well, and knew that if he had just asked her out, he'd probably try to play it down straight away. He wouldn't want to seem emotional or anything, after all, wasn't his motto 'Don't let them see when they've gotten to you?' Judy thought carefully about how she was going to respond.

"Alright then, Nick. I'll buy you dinner. Say, next Saturday, a week from now, 6pm, at The Pepper Pig?" Judy knew he wouldn't be able to resist that, it was his favourite restaurant. Sure it was expensive, but the food there was soooooo good. Judy saw Nick starting to salivate a little even at the mention of the restaurant.

"Gee, you must really feel bad about the whole thing, I mean, if you're feeling up to taking on a Nicholas Wilde sized bill at The Pepper Pig. I don't eat cheap you know. Alright then, 6pm next Saturday. Sounds good." Nick smiled. He was looking forward to this now. Good food, good company. Plus he wasn't going to have to pay. That was his kind of evening. Judy smiled, choosing her next words carefully.

"It's a date." Judy said, making sure to put extra emphasis on the word date. She saw Nick tense up, but his expression remained unchanged, still locked in that smug grin of his. Secretly she loved that grin, it showed the life in him. She wouldn't dare tell him that though, no way. She sighed internally, there was so much she wanted to be able to tell him, but she couldn't. Maybe one day, she hoped that she could. But not yet.

Nick struggled through his thoughts. What had she just said? Date? Why the extra emphasis on the word date? Was she trying to say something? Surely not. Just teasing perhaps? What if she knew? What if she had figured out exactly how he felt about her? What if she reacted badly? What if she felt the same way... Nick stopped himself there. She must've just been teasing. After all, she'd done it before. Nick hoped that he hadn't given anything away. He'd been careful to not change his expression when she said that. But he had felt himself tense up. Did she notice? He faked a laugh.

"Whatever you want it to be, fluff. I'm in it for the free chow." He felt bad for lying, but she couldn't know the truth. He wasn't ready for her to know the truth. He set a reminder in his phone, and she did the same. They stood silently for a little bit, both unsure of what to say next. Finally, Judy broke the silence.

"So, now that we've got that sorted, what now?" she asked Nick, hoping that he wouldn't say he had to leave. She was enjoying his company, even if it had been uninvited this morning.

"Well. I was thinking I would wait around here for a little bit, for reasons I'll explain later. You get on with the work you have to, I'll kick back and relax, we're all happy." The sly grin had returned to his face, leaving Judy wondering what the fox was up to. She did have to get her work done. She was glad he wasn't leaving though.

"Sit over there by the window. You're not even supposed to know I'm writing this review on you, and I'm breaking at least 4 protocols by letting you stay. If Chief Bogo finds out..." Nick cut her off.

"Chief Grumpy isn't going to find out, and so what if he does? I've hustled you, cotton-tail, I can hustle the Chief as well. He won't find out." Nick moved over to the window, stretching out on a patch of floor that was in the sun.

Judy chose to believe Nick, after all, how could the Chief find out? Judy settled down to do her work, glancing up at Nick every now and then to make sure he was still there. He looked so relaxed, laying there, stretched out in the sun. Sleeping peacefully. Judy could feel herself starting to drift off too, eyelids growing heavy, head starting to sag, ears drooping...

"Carrots. Carrots! Wake up!" Judy peered lazily through one eye at Nick, who seemed to be concerned about something.

"What is it Nick? It'd better be good, I was enjoying that nap." Judy said lazily, making sure to emphasise her minimal effort.

"There are rabbits at your door. They match the ones on your mantle." Judy took a moment to think through what Nick had just said. 'They match the ones on your mantle...' Judy shot up, suddenly connecting the dots. She ran to the door, looking out the peephole.

"Mum... Dad... I forgot you guys were coming today." She said, trying to make sure Nick heard. She hadn't opened the door fully yet, it was still on the catch. "How've you guys been? How was the trip?

Nick froze. Her parents? Here? Now? Judy was accepting of him as a fox, other rabbits though... they weren't exactly welcoming of foxes. In fact, they could be quite prejudicial towards foxes. To be fair, his fox brethren didn't exactly do anything to help that. They pretty much all lead lives like he used to, and that didn't sit well with most rabbits. But then again, surely they knew that he and Judy were work partners, Judy talked to them all the time. She must've mentioned something, surely. Nick looked at Judy, and realised by the look on her face that she hadn't mentioned a thing to them.

"Well Fluff, there's no time like the present", Nick said as he advanced towards the door. He pulled it off the catch and opened it wide.

"Mr and Mrs Hopps, hi there, Judy didn't mention she was expecting company. How are you?" Judy's parents froze, clearly perturbed at the sight of a fox in their daughters apartment, while Judy herself simply stared in shock at Nick for what he had just done. Judy's father was the first to find his voice.

"Well. Um. Hello there. I'm Stu, this is Bonnie, we're Judy's parents. You are..?" Nick feigned shock.

"Oh she hasn't mentioned me? Judy, I'm hurt you wouldn't mention me to your lovely parents. I'm Nicholas Wilde, Judy's police partner. I've heard all about you, I'm surprised you haven't heard about me. It must've just slipped Judy's mind, after all, she is just so busy." As Nick was saying this, Judy finally started to find her voice again.

"Nick, thank you for introducing yourself, yes, these are my parents, mum, dad, this is my police partner Nick. Now that introductions are all out of the way, Nick was just leaving." To Nick's surprise, it was Judy's father that raised an objection to this.

"Now hold on there Jude, there's no need to shove this fox out the door. After all, he is your work partner, that puts him as being okay in my books. You agree Bon?" Judy's mother nodded, and Stu continued his point.

"Judy, were you afraid that we would get upset about this? That we'd come rushing into the city, swoop you up and run back to Bunny Burrow to tuck you away safely? If so, I think you've sold us short just there, or have you forgotten that we work with Gideon Grey now? Yeah, as much as it might be instinct to stick our noses in and try to split this up, I think that if we can work with Gideon, you can work with... Nick, wasn't it? After all, if he's a police officer like you, he can't be that bad."

Judy found herself speechless again, struggling to run through what she had just heard. Her dad, the bunny everyone knew feared foxes the most, had just basically given his blessing? What was the world coming to? Another knock at the door brought Judy out of her daze. 'At this rate, I should have a revolving door installed' Judy thought as she walked over to the door. She opened it, only to find nobody there. She glanced both ways down the hall before she heard a cough from below, a cough that came from a shrew in a delivery mans uniform. She recognised the logo on the uniform as being Mr Big's, leaving Judy wondering what Mr Big might want of her. The shrew started speaking.

"I have a delivery here for one Judy Hopps, I'm guessing that's you. Your new couch is here, and Mr Big told me to tell you that it's free of charge." Judy took a moment to take this in. A new couch from Mr Big, free of charge? Either he had incredibly lucky timing, or someone had told him. Someone who knew that the couch had broken… Of course. Judy glanced over at Nick, who was making conversation with her parents. Had this been what he was organising while he was downstairs? He happened to look her way, and his grin all but confirmed it. He had called Mr Big to organise a new couch for her. How sweet of him. She turned back to the shrew at her door.

"Well thank you for this, and please convey my gratitude to Mr Big as well. I suppose if we come out to get it…" The shrew cut her off.

"Oh, no need. My workmates will bring it in. Boris! Morris! Bring the bunny's lounge up, yeah?" Judy looked down her hall only to see 2 polar bears making their way towards her apartment, one of the holding her new couch and the other walking behind. They reached her apartment, and put the couch down outside. Judy had known they weren't going to fit in, so she called Nick out to help her bring the lounge in. Nick and Judy both thanked the shrew, both asking to make sure that Mr Big heard their gratitude. It was a much better idea to stay on the good side of Mr Big. They picked the couch up and took it inside, placing it where Judy thought it worked best. Looking it over, Judy could see the skill and workmanship that had gone into making this couch, and knew that this one wasn't going to break under her weigh, Nick's weight, or both of them at the same time. They could sit on it together, if there was a situation that allowed them to… Judy felt her mind wander again, and pulled it back into the moment.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry I forgot you guys were coming, I've just got so much paperwork I've got to finish, would it be okay to reschedule our day together to another weekend? I've just got so much to do." Her mother spoke first.

"Of course it is Judy, work comes first. Besides, we got to meet your charming partner, which was a bonus." Her father spoke next.

"Too easy Jude. Jude the dude, remember that one?" Stu laughed, and Nick raised an eyebrow. Judy cringed.

"Well, thanks guys. I'll call and we'll organise something. Sound good?" Her parents both nodded in approval, and said their goodbyes, heading for the door. Closing the door after them, Judy sighed.

"Jude the dude?" Nick said, and she could hear his smirk.

"I swear, if you ever call me that..." Judy responded, leaving the threat open ended.

"Relax carrots, I wouldn't dream of it. Now that they're gone, how about you get back to that paperwork, I'll enjoy your new lounge, and we'll go back to enjoying our day. Sound good fluff?" Judy conceded. It did sound good, she did so so want to spend the time with him. She walked over to her desk, and was just about to start her work again when her phone buzzed. She checked the caller idea and her heart rate jumped. She threw a balled up of paper at Nick to get his attention, and once he looked over, she answered the phone.

"Chief Bogo, how can I help you today sir?" she said, causing Nick to sit up straight. She heard his voice, and could tell he wasn't happy.

"Hopps, my office, now. Bring Wilde with you, I know that he's there."

 _I know, I know. 'You said every Thursday, and you literally failed a week later'. Sorry about that guys. I will work on that, but for know, it will definitely be A Thursday. Whether it's weekly or every other week, I don't know. But it will be a Thursday that I upload. So, with that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to take the advice I got last time and incorporate it. Again, if you guys reading it can think of anyway to improve it, or just want to leave a general comment saying anything, please do leave a review, it means a lot. Also, just thought I'd mention that I've reached over 1000 views, I know that for you guys who've been doing this for a long time that doesn't mean anything, but for a newbie like me, that's staggering. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and until next time._

 _Ciao,_

 _~jimKthy~_


	4. The Consequences

**Yes. I did an oops. The story was written, but in travelling and everything else, it got deleted. Then I got lazy, and never rewrote it. Until now. So here it is. Hopefully there will be more. Besides, I didn't reeeally lie. I said it would be uploaded on a Thursday. It's a Thursday. So I told the truth. Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

Judy sat on one of the chairs in front of Chief Bogo's desk. The buffalo stared back at the tiny rabbit, his eyes conveying his anger and disappoint in her. Judy had absolutely no idea how the Chief had found out that she had been hanging out with Nick, but she imagined that the subject would come up in the lecture she was about to get. For the time being, it was just her, the Chief had told Nick to wait outside. Finally, after what seemed like the longest time, the Chief spoke. "Hopps, I just received a very interesting phone call from your parents. They called to thank me for giving you such a nice partner." Bogo glared at her, clearly not done. "Now, that wouldn't concern me so much, because I'd expect you to have spoken to them by now, and probably mention it. What did concern me is that they mentioned they just met him. After visiting your house." Judy put her head on her paws. Of course her parents would do that, they couldn't just stick to their own business, could they? Chief Bogo continued speaking.

"Hopps, you were supposed to be doing the report on Wilde this weekend. You know that means that you cannot interact with him, because it could affect what you write in your report. I made it very clear when I was explaining it to you." At this point Nick, who had been listening from outside, came bursting into Bogo's office. Judy turned in anger, what was he thinking?! All he was gonna do was make things worse! Nick spoke quickly, getting in before the Chief could speak.

"Chief, don't blame officer Hopps, it's not really her fault. She tried to make me go, I stuck around despite her trying to tell me to go. It's my fault. If you…"

"SHUT your trap Wilde, I'll get to you!" Chief Bogo stood as he bellowed at Nick. "Officer Hopps still has to be held accountable for breaking the rules. Sit down, and be quiet. Now, Hopps, because this is a relatively minor offence, and because of what you did with the missing mammal case, I'm willing to list this as a warning instead of an infringement. That goes for you too Wilde. First strike. Next time there will be more consequences. Now. Get out of here. Before I change my mind." Bogo sat down and turned away from the duo. Judy glared at Nick as she stood up, before leading the way out.

Nick followed Judy in silence. Over the time they'd spent together, he'd learnt how to read her body language. Most of the time, the ears gave it away. But sometimes, like right now, there were… other signs. The way she held her body, the way she walked, her eyes… the eyes were the worst, by far. Those normally peaceful, lilac coloured eyes he loved, they conveyed a sea of emotions. When she was mad, they were like two little lilac coloured storms. Although he couldn't see, he had a feeling that's what they were like now. Finally, Nick couldn't take the silence anymore. He spoke, using the first thought that came into his head.

"So. Carrots. Should we start planning that dinner that we talked about?" Judy stopped dead, not turning around. Nick winced, knowing he'd started with the wrong thing. He was about to cop it from Judy.

Judy took a deep breath. Had he seriously just...? The nerve! Disobeying the rules, convincing her to disobey the rules, then playing it off as if it was nothing. 'No Nick,' Judy thought to herself, 'you are not getting away with this that easily. She turned.

"Are you serious? Did you seriously just say that. We've just been called in front of the Chief for breaking the rules, you barged in and interrupted and spoke over him, and now you want to play it off as if it was nothing? Are you actually serious? Ugh, I should never have let you stay today. I should've trusted my instincts. But no, I let you convince me to ignore the rules, and now look." Nick started speaking, trying to defend himself.

"Come on Judy, don't be so serious about this. He let us off with a warning, it's not like it's going on record or anything. Besides, it's hardly my fault he found out, it was your parents who called him in the first place. So, don't go blaming me for all of this. What's more, and don't lie to me rabbit, I think you enjoyed today! So don't go acting as if the world is collapsing around us. If Chief…" Nick stopped and looked in both directions. "If Chief Buffalo butt wanted you in trouble, he would've actually reprimanded you. And didn't you see me stick up for you in there? I think that should count for me." Judy couldn't take this anymore. She exploded.

"Nick, shut up and listen! I can't be your partner if you're always going to show such a blatant disregard for the rules. It's not even about the what happened today, it's your attitude to it all that has me mad! You don't seem to care about these rules that are in place for a reason! What happens if one day we're out in the field, and you ignore a rule and something bad happens because of it? There are real life consequences to your actions, you can't just shrug everything off!" Nick recoiled at how Judy was reacting. He'd seen her mad before, but not like this. Judy took a deep breath, and continued, calmer this time.

"Nick, I'm sorry. But I need you to understand that this is the way life will be. We're officers in the Zootopia Police Department. We can't just take a laissez-faire approach to this work. We can't pick and choose what rules we pay attention to, and shrug the rest off. Your friendship... it means so much to me." Judy stopped, gathering her thoughts. His friendship really did mean so much to her, more than he may ever know. "Nick, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you because we didn't listen to something as simple as a rule. I love having you as my partner. I…" Judy stopped again, before she said too much. Taking a breath, she went to start again, before being interrupted by Nick. In all this, she hadn't really been focussing, and now she noticed a single tear running down his cheek, and his ears were flat against his head. Nick spoke.

"Judy, I'm sorry. You're right. This job… it's so different from the life I led previously. It's so much more responsibility. But you're right. We can't just pick and choose which rules to listen to. If something happened to you because I didn't listen to a rule, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry Judy. I really am." Nick took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Please, give me a second chance. I'll do better! I'll follow all the rules to the letter! You won't even recognise me from the old Nick!" Judy chuckled internally, she almost didn't recognise this Nick already. She didn't want Nick to change, the Nick she knew was already perfect. And dreamy. And…. She snapped herself back to the present. He really was sorry. She felt bad for exploding at him, but maybe they both needed it. She reached out and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Nick, that's not what I mean. Don't change, I want the Nick I met and got to know as my partner. You just need to start understanding the importance of the rules in this new job. Both of our lives could rest on a simple rule. Don't change, please. You wouldn't be as good of a police officer if you changed. Now, why don't you take me home, and we can try and put all of this behind us. I'd like to finally get around to that shower I never had, and you look about ready to move beyond all of this." Nick's ears shot back up, something that Judy noticed. She wondered if she had any equally obvious indicators of her mood?

Nick smiled internally, trying to hide his mood externally as much as possible. He genuinely felt so bad about what he had done, especially since it had upset Judy. The one animal he cared about the most, all he wanted to do is make her happy. Today, he had the exact opposite of that. "I'm still sorry Judy, really. But I understand. Let's go." They walked towards the car in silence, and the silence continued all the way to Judy's place. Nick pulled over to let her out, finally speaking. "So cotton-tail, I'll see you at work on Monday?" Judy nodded, answering his question before adding her own part onto the end.

"Of course you will Nick, I'm not quitting on you. In fact, I'm looking forward to meeting this new 'responsible, rule-abiding' Nicholas Wilde." Judy winked at Nick. "Also, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"We're still on for dinner. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Judy smiled. "Now, let me go inside, I'm about ready for that shower.

"Alright then Carrots, I'll see you on Monday. Bye!" Nick smiled at Judy.

"Bye Nick, see you on Monday." Judy smiled back, wishing he didn't have to go, but knowing it was for the best. She shut the door, and watched him drive off. She sighed. Monday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **So, I have planned out the rest of this story, so there should be more. But I would appreciate any reviews, advice, criticism or anything. I really would. Everything helps. Anyway. I hope to hear from you guys. Until next time (and hopefully that is sooner than last time! Sorry again!)!  
**

 **Et Facta Est Lux!**


End file.
